hgfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Riley Howard
Riley Howard was a tribute who volunteered to take his brother's place in the 51st Annual Hunger Games. He developed a close relationship with Maysilee Donner after she was died during the Second Quarter Quell. Biography Riley is the oldest child of the Howard family with two younger siblings; Jasper and Richard, who was born after his mother's death by giving birth. After his mother's death, Riley and his siblings lived with their father who worked as a miner. During their father's absence, Riley fed his siblings when he hunted illegally in the forest adjacent to District 12 along with his childhood friend Maysilee Donner and several others that have supported their families for years. Despite their initial misgivings about one another, the two slowly warm up to each other and fall in love. ''The Second Quarter Quell'' Riley was first introduced in The Second Quarter Quell when he hangs out with Maysilee, not to realize that Haymitch was following him. While Haymitch was eavesdropping, Riley and Maysilee talk about the Hunger Games and the reaping which is coming in about three days. Riley believes that there might be chance for both of them to run away and seek sanctuary where they would never be found. Maysilee couldn't take a risk since she was afraid of what the Capitol would do to both their families if they ran from the district. When they were about kiss, Haymitch sneezed and tried to dash off until Riley grabs him. Maysilee asked Riley to release him and gave him a piece of her chicken. Haymitch thanked her and promised to keep it secret since he was interested in leaving. At the reaping, Riley smiled at Maysilee while he stood next to Haymitch. He was soon horrified that four tributes were to participate in the 50th Annual Hunger Games of the second Quarter Quell. This was when Maysilee, along with Haymitch, Luke Boult, and Naomi Knapper were among the four tributes to participate. In the Justice Building, Riley spends a little time with Maysilee until one of the Peacekeepers dragged him out of the room. Before leaving, he begs Maysilee that she and Haymitch have to win since two tributes were to be the victors. Maysilee told him that it might not happen and kisses him as a goodbye. With Maysilee gone, Riley went on to support Maysilee's family and does all of the duties that she normally fulfills. He hunts for the majority of Maysilee's siblings, Daisy and Benny, by giving them meals. Riley watches the Games on television, both at home and in school. He was sad how the Cornucopia ended up as a devastating bloodbath and 18 tributes were killed. He was glad that Maysilee escaped from the Cornucopia with her blowgun and a backpack. After President Iris Troy was poisoned, which was set by during the event, Riley was shocked and angry that the new elected president made an initial change that only one victor would survive. However, he was proud how Maysilee arranged an alliance with Haymitch, but it didn't last long. When the two were among the final five tributes alive, Maysilee broke the alliance, but refused to kill him since it was wrong. This was when she was attacked by a large number of bright, candy-pink birds that used their sharp beaks to skewer her in the neck. Riley was devastated when he witnessed her death and how Haymitch held on to her until she died. Once Haymitch and Megan Hunter from District 1 were the tributes alive, the Capitol sent camera crews to District 12 to interview Haymitch's family and friends. Riley hardly said anything since he was saddened by his girlfriend's lost. Natalie Scarlet, who was the resident director, saw how sad he was and canceled the interview since she respected his feelings. In the end, Riley, as well as his siblings and Maysilee's family, was present when Haymitch comes home as the victor of the Hunger Games. Rather then congratulating him, he just walked away. ''Sacrifice'' In Sacrifice, Riley and a female tribute named Dakota Banks were selected to participate in the 51st Annual Hunger Games. They were both mentored by Julius Malory, a fellow tribute who participated in the 40th Annual Hunger Games. Tribute Parade During the Tribute Parade, Riley and Dakota wore greek-like outfits and held hands together. They didn't look so happy when Percy, a tribute from District 9, noticed that. Training In the training center, Riley was seen wielding a sharp sword where he stabbed more than 50 training dummies. He shortly witnessed Percy getting himself into a fight with Seth, who believed that he stole his sword. In truth, it was revealed that Dakota stole his sword and hid it. He, along with Luke, Bree, Toni, and Hazel protected Percy and told Seth to leave him alone, in which he did. Category:Deceased Category:Males Category:Tributes from District 12